Mudcrab (Post-New Sheogorath Scaling)
Summary Mudcrab are crabby-crab bois found near the water sources in TES. These spawn after you become New Sheogorath in TES IV: Oblivion. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 1-C, likely higher Name: Mudcrab Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Crab Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal (But willingly chooses to get stuck in geometry), Weapon Mastery (Can use snappy snaps to cut New Sheogorath's potato face), Martial Arts (Can contend with the super-skilled New Sheogorath and make it give up on their lunch money), Enhanced Senses, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Exists on the same plane of existence as the New Sheogorath), Immortality and Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 and 9. Can contend with and kill off New Sheogorath at the height of their power), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Exists on the same plane of existence as the New Sheogorath), Acausality (Type 5. Scaling from New Sheogorath, who can get killed off by a Mudcrab against their will. Gods and Daedra are eternal and immutable entities who only seem to be linear and bound by cause and consequence because they choose to appear as so), Regeneration and Regeneration Negation (True-Godly. Can contend with and kill off New Sheogorath at the height of their power, who is comparable to other Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Scaling from New Sheogorath, who is immensely above the Ideal Masters, who exist as, and control their own Platonic Ideal beyond the limitations of Nirn and who embodies and predates the creation of the concept of Madness, but who can get killed off by a Mudcrab against their will), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Resistance to it (Can contend with New Sheogorath and the Daedric Princes, even Demiprinces such as Fa-Nuit-Hen, can freely shape the structure of their realms on a whim, even altering their number of Spatial and Temporal Dimensions at will, either making them friendly and appealing for mortals or manipulating them into incomprehensible landscapes), Sound Manipulation (Can make the Battle Music play whenever crabby boi appears), Cosmic Awareness and Resistance to it (Mudcrabs knows where you are at all times, but even New Sheogorath wasn't able to detect the crabbo), Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping (Magic is defined as the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will and the Mudcrab can withsand such attacks from New Sheogorath at the height of their power), Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3. Can contend with New Sheogorath, who is the literal embodiment and creator of the concept of Madness), Physics Manipulation (The physical properties of any plane of Oblivion are entirely dependent on their Prince's whims and the Mudcrab can withsand such attacks from New Sheogorath at the height of their power), Law Manipulation (Similarly, the laws of the Shivering Isles are entirely dependent on Sheogorath's will and the Mudcrab can withsand such attacks from New Sheogorath at the height of their power), Dimension Absorption, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Summoning, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Precognition, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (New Sheogoroath can manipulate the underlying tones of existence and change reality accordingly but can't stop the Mudcrab from beating them to a pulp) and Mind Manipulation (New Sheogorath exists inside the subconscious of every mortal and is indirectly responsible for every mortal that has fallen insane yet the Mudcrab can kick their ass) Attack Potency: At least Low Complex Multiverse level, likely higher (Scaling from New Sheogorath, who as a Daedric Prince, vastly outclasses the Demiprince Fa-Nuit-Hen, who holds complete control over of his own sub-plane of Oblivion and is able to manipulate all of its aspects on a whim, including its number of spatial dimensions, its physical laws, and the nature of time inside it. Fa-Nuit-Hen in turns transcends the Ideal Masters, who exist in their own Platonic Ideal Realm beyond the limitations of space and time on Nirn, viewing their power as insignificant and their realm as tiny. New Sheogorath possesses their Plane of Oblivion which dwarfs those of Demiprinces in size and scope, and likewise holds complete control and authority over but the Mudcrab can bust open their home and beat them up like nobody's business) Speed: Immeasurable (Scaling from New Sheogorath) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Scaling from New Sheogorath) Striking Strength: At least Low Complex Multiversal, likely higher (Scaling from New Sheogorath) Durability: At least Low Complex Multiverse level, likely higher (Scaling from New Sheogorath, formerly known as The Champion of Cyrodiil, who took Sheogorath's mantle as the Daedric Prince of Madness, thus effectively becoming him. New Sheogorath defeated Jyggalg, the Daedric Prince of Order, Sheogorath's equal opposite in power and role but despite all of that, still requries to put up a fight to attempt to survive the Mudcrab) Stamina: Infinite (Scaling from New Sehogorath) Range: High Hyperversal (Scaling from New Sheogorath, who can freely traverse through Oblivion, an infinite-dimensional void which encompasses all possibility and contains an endless number of individual daedric realms. Immensely above Psijic Monks who can travel between Nirn and realms beyond Aetherius and outside of Time at will) Standard Equipment: Mud Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Should be this smart to be able to contend with New Sheogorath. Willingly chooses to get stuck in geometry, though it is for a greater purpose the potato head doesn't understand judging by the foolish laughter) Weaknesses: Willingly lets itself get stuck in geometry Others Notable Victories: Thalmor Bloke (The Elder Scrolls) Bloke's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Elder scrolls Category:Crabs Category:Animals Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Ageless Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Abstracts Category:Acausal Category:Regeneration Category:Conceptual Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Sound Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Tier 1